1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an import/export utility, and more particularly, to an import/export utility that imports and exports business objects.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, a database loader is used to load information to an E-commerce system. However, the database loader loads only tables.
In E-commerce system, there are business objects (BO) which are resources. The business objects include information regarding payments, units, and credit cards, for example. Therefore, there is a need for a utility that is capable of receiving/sending information from/to the business object or restoring the business object on the other system.